Love is Strength, Love is Weakness
by dezzykitkats
Summary: A story about what I think should have happened in Season 2- with Flarke as the main pairing. When Clarke finds out a secret at Mount Weather, how will it affect everyone around her, especially with war raging around every corner? R & R! Beware of the occasional lemon!
1. The Secret and Me

Dezzy's back again with another Flarke story! I'm probably obsessed lol. This starts with the beginning of Season 2- SPOILER ALERTS ALL THE WAY. Also, BEWARE THE OCCASIONAL LEMON ;3

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clarke sat facing the cold, white wall of the room. Everything was so white and clean, it seemed unreal. _Where are the others? Bellamy? Finn?_ she wondered. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the brown-haired boy. She was still confused for her feelings of him- he _did_ tell her that he loved her, before the Grounders attacked their camp. Now, sitting in this hard, unforgiving room, she had more than enough time to dwell on her emotions. Everything seemed fine when they were together, until Raven showed up. She made their simple line into a tangled knotted mess.

The blonde sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. _Why have I been alone for so long?_ she wondered, staring dully at the starry painting on the wall across from her. This place was too clean, to sanitary to be real. And yet, it was. She looked up when two people, covered from head to toe, came into her room. One of them jabbed something into her skin, and she collapsed, her vision swimming as it faded to black.

* * *

Clarke blinked a few times, getting used to the bright, fluorescent lights. A couple of rubber-clad people milled around in the room, and she saw syringes and all sorts of terrifying-looking tools. They strapped some sort of IV to her arm, and when she tried to squirm her way out, something held her limbs. _Restraints,_ she thought. _Of course._ She turned her gaze to the figure standing closest to her. "Don't worry, Clarke. We are just running some final tests on you, and then you'll be free to go," his voice sounded from inside the protection suit. She narrowed her eyes at him. _Free? To where?_ her mind mentally growled. The man looked at his clipboard, reading over the results. "This is...odd," he mumbled, mainly to himself, but the blonde couldn't help but hear him. "What?" she said, wanting to know what was so weird. He turned back to her, the mask covering most of his face. "First off, you are free of radiation. Second, well...," he said, breaking off. "What is it," she snapped, anger flaring in her. "You're pregnant," he muttered, turning to the crew. They all murmured among themselves, but Clarke didn't hear them. Only one word crossed her mind.

 _Shit._

* * *

Yey, Chapter one done! Review please! Chapter two coming up soon!

~~Dezzy


	2. Keeping to Myself

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let's all pretend that Clarke was in Mt Weather for a couple months, just to let time pass by quicker.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.**

* * *

"W-what?" the blonde stammers, regaining her senses. "That can't be." The scientists peers down at her. "Unless you are a virgin, then yes, it is possible. And you are confirmed." She felt dread grow in her stomach. _Finn,_ she thought. _Please let him be alive._ "Well, that's all. You are free to go. Just walk down the hallway, and you'll see the rest of your people. President Wallace will see you tomorrow morning," the guy said, writing on his clipboard. He opened the door, letting the girl leave.

Walking down the hall, she saw the sterilized walls stop at a door. Opening it, she saw the much more cozy looks, and a large gathering of teenagers. "Clarke!" Jasper and Monty were the first to come over. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, hugging all the teens. _I'm pregnant,_ she added mentally, but didn't say it aloud. An older woman handed her a paper-like book. Flipping through it, she studied the map of the mountain. _I need to escape, need to find Bellamy and Finn._

Dinner came later, and Clarke pushed the food around on her plate. She wasn't very hungry after finding out of the life inside her, but shoved the food down. She knew that the kid needed it more than her. "You okay?" Monty asked, looking at her. He must have noticed her attitude. "Yeah, just not that hungry," she responded, not meeting his eye. She pushed her chair back and went to the dorms, lying on her supposed bed. "This doesn't feel right. Something feels wrong," she whispered to herself. Closing her crystal eyes, troubled dreams followed. Dreams about her lover being slain, her child taken and used as an experiment.

The next morning, she trudged down to the food area. Her appetite dissolved, she stared numbly at her plate. She felt a wave of nausea go over her, and she hurried to a bathroom. Emptying the contents in her stomach, she rested her head on her knees. _Stupid morning sickness._ She washed her face in the sink, the cool water refreshing against her hot skin. The girl went back to the breakfast, sitting in a cushy chair away from the food. "Clarke, wow, you look like crap," Jasper observed. She groaned, resting her head against her hands. "I feel like crap, too."

A dark-haired female approached Clarke. "I'm here to escort you to President Wallace's office," she said. The blonde forgot all about the meeting with him this morning. "Okay," she said, standing up and swallowing the brief flash of nausea. She followed the woman through hallways and up stairs, until arriving at a door. "Through there," she ordered, "I'll wait for your return." Clarke looked at her warily, but went through the doorway nonetheless. It was a large room, remarkably clean. An older man sat at a cushy chair, similar to the one she had been in a few moments ago. "Clarke, welcome," he said. "Come sit." He pointed to another cushy chair near him. The girl made her way across the room, plopping herself in the squishy seat. "As you recently found out, you are expecting child," he remarks, stirring the liquid in his cup. "We were wondering where the father is, so the child wouldn't have to grow up with only a mother."

 _Finn._ The name flashed through her mind quickly. She couldn't let him know that there was still a small possibility that he and Bellamy survived the blast. "Dead."

"That's unfortunate," the man said sympathetically. "I hope you know that we will all help you raise this child. If you ever feel sick or not like yourself, just come down here. My doors are always open." She wasn't sure if she should trust his words. For all she knew, they wanted her child to experiment on. "Thanks," she said instead. "You can go if you want," his voice sounded. She nodded her head at him and left. Something weird was going on here, and the girl didn't like it. Everything was _too_ perfect.

"What did Mr. Wallace want with you?" Jasper asked, flanked by Monty. The Asian looked at her curiously, unspoken questions shining in his dark eyes. "He wanted to make sure I was alright, as I have been feeling...off...lately." The lie rolled somewhat smoothly off her tongue. Jasper seemed to buy it, talking to a group of teenagers nearby. Monty hesitated, watching her, but turning away to catch up to his friend. Clarke sighed, resting her head in her palms. She thought she'd never find the day that she would flat-out _lie_ to her people.

* * *

 **That one seems decent... please review! Next chapter should be up soon, with a lemony flashback BE PREPARED! :D**

 **May we meet again-**

 **~~Dezzy**


End file.
